talkinwhipapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ticket Prick
... Hollywood (inaudible) Services, how may I help you? Hi... Yeah, this is Nuno... How can I help you, sir. Yeah, I uhhh... had some trouble with a spindle... ticket... to the movie... and y'all wouldn't accept it up there, so I'm lookin' to get a refund. Which movie, sir. I'm lookin' to get quadruple the purchase price, I figure that ought'a cover it. For what movie, sir, 'cause we don't issue refunds, first of all. My printer was spittin' the thing out when I printed my ticket, and the lady up front wouldn't take it, so I snuck in. Y'know, I'm an honest man. But if yer tellin' me yer not gonna give me my money back then... ... I don't understand what you're talking about, sir, were you here today or what? I'm here now! Where are you at then? (inaudible) I'm in the movie theatre, but I don't... ... In the movie theatre talking on your phone. I don't like what I'm seein' in here... and if you all can't uh... accept my printer as-is, I'm not givin' you a dime. I don't understand what you're talking about. I want quadruple my money back. What, what printer? I don't understand sir what you're talking about. I... You're not supposed to be on your phone if you're actually in our theatre. Well I'm... keepin' my voice down, so you'll have to listen up, OK? But I want quadruple my money back, period, end of discussion. You're not gonna get anything sir, 'cause I don't know what you're talking about. What is your issue? The purchase price of the ticket. What purchase price? We're $15.50 on the weekends. Yeah, times four, is... Times four for what reason? ... is $64, and that's what I need here today. For what reason sir, you're not givin' me any reason why you're talkin' to me if you're in the movie theatre. Y'all wouldn't accept my ticket, I paid for it. What ticket? Tell me what you're talkin' about. I printed out a ticket for the movie... OK, what ''movie? '...and then I show up there and they say it's too wrinkled.' What movie was it for? '''I'm in the theatre right now, theatre six.' And where are you supposed ''to be? '''Come in here and sit down and work this out or I'm not payin' you at all, friend.' I'm gonna hang up sir, 'cause you're not even supposed to be talkin' to me. Well what do you want me to do. My printer just prints the way it does, I can't do anything about it! OK, what, what is the reasoning, we didn't let you in with what you gave us, I don't understand, I'm missing a picture of what you're trying to... She didn't like the look of my ticket. Who, the ticket person? Yeah. Did it not have a barcode... There was this Indian guy jumpin' around... all sorts of things were happenin' up there. Do... you're watchin' The Losers, is that what you're tellin' me? Yeah, you readin' my mail on this one, gal, or what? ... (inaudible) I'm tryin' to understand what you're tryin' to tell me. I snuck in! OK, I'm an honest man, what do you want from me? So you had tickets for the five o'clock show, is that what you're tellin' me? Correct! And I want you to quadruple my money back, period, end of paragraph. Why? Anguish, punitive damages, and other reasoning. Sorry, I'm hanging up. I'm not gonna tolerate it.